Samus
Samus is the main protagonist of the Metroid universe. Her design is directly ripped from Other M.' '''''She is considered one of the space pirates in the galaxy. She battles a pterodactyl-like mech named Ridley. She is an intergalatic bounty hunter that occasionally appears in her Zero form, which is playable via her Final Smash. Attributes Samus' moveset is drastically changed, unlike other characters, she now has a wide variety of projectiles, giving her a large amount of techniques, such as the projectile cancel. Her floatiness property is no longer available to match the heavyweights, Her recovery is decent, her power bomb is now moved to a B move part of her weapon inventory, it now boosts Samus a vertical distance and can now be controlled. Her regular beam and 3 variations of it each deal a set amount of damage and fixed knockback. Samus' new down special move can damage enemies as well as providing an additional recovery option, the player can toggle which weapon as desired, this is operated by using the circle pad while the Down Special Move is functioning. The color flashing will help indicate which weapon Samus is going to use. Overall, Samus is buffed drastically. Details will be shown below. Changes from Brawl to SSBGA Samus has been buffed drastically as mentioned before, She now has a much wider variety of projectiles. Her recover was improved, thanks to her new Down B move. Her former Down B is now part of the weapon inventory. It now explodes as soon as it descends several feet below Samus. This also boosts Samus vertically, making a new recovery option, which is improved. Her smashes are stronger in terms of knockback. Her tilts are quicker. Her killing power is improved from the previous game. Her attacks now KO under 100%. However, her floaty property is no longer implemented in the game, providing a major flaw compared to her original recovery options. In addition, Samus' Side B missiles (smash) can not be generated in midair. Instead, it releases a regular missile that homes in on a target faster and can be controlled via the circle pad. In terms of cosmetics, she has a new d-taunt, her design is ripped from more recent games, such as Other M. Her Zero Laser Final Smash is more detailed as well, with a brighter shade of blue. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Punches and attacks with her arm cannon in an arc. 10%. 4% on first, 6% on second. *Side Tilt - Spin kicks forward. 8%. Is angled *Up Tilt - Axe kicks down. 13%. Some startup lag, otherwise leads into combos. *Down Tilt - Creates a fire burst with her arm cannon. Very high knockback. 13%. Can now trip foes *Dash Attack - Shoulder tackles, has IASA frames and can cancel Directional Influence. 9% Smash *Side Smash - Thrusts her arm cannon forward. 19% (if fully charged). Has an electric effect. *Up Smash - Releases 3 fire bursts above her with her arm cannon in an arc. The final burst delivers great knockback and is a combo smash. 24% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Spins around in the ground with her feet. 19% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Kicks opponent while getting up. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Spins around with her feet in the air. 7% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Thrusts her arm cannon forward, then backward very fast. 10%. Is considered one of the most damaging floor attacks in the game. *Floor Attack (sitting) - Kicks forward, then backward. 5% *Z-air- Releases her Power Beam. Does 4% anywhere in thw narrow portion. Though it has a sweetspot delivering high knockback. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Roundhouse kicks. 8%. Is an actual clone of Mario's N-air *Forward Aerial - Creates 4 fire bursts in front of her. 16%. Ideal Combo starter. *Back Aerial - Spins once backward. 10%. Is a WoP technique. *Up Aerial - Spins in a drill upward. 11%. Combos can immediately begin with this attack, *Down Aerial - Spins her arm cannon in an arc underneath her. 14%. A sweetspot in front of her arm cannon meteor smashes enemies instantly. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Hits with fist. 1%. Is very slow. *Forward Throw - Places her arm cannon on the opponent's body, then fires with an electric beam. 12% *Back Throw - Places her arm cannon on the opponent's body, then fires with an electric beam which throws opponents backward. 12% *Up Throw - Throws opponent upward, the releases blasts of fire with her arm cannon. 8% *Down Throw - Slings back over her head, then slams down. 6% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Salutes vigorously with her left arm, as her booster goes off, making a mechanical sound. *Side - Faces the screen and shows off what her arm cannon looks like while using her Zero Laser. *Down - Turns off her visor, turns to the screen and aims with her arm cannon. Idle Animations *Holding her arm cannon with her left hand, she aims from behind her, then lower in front of her. *Lifts her arm cannon to the height of her head while making a mechanical sound. Entrance Arrives at the stage from her personal Starship. Wins *Perfoms multiple blasts from her arm cannon, thern crouches and touches her arm cannon with her left hand. *While crouching, she gets up slowly and charges her arm cannon, aiming at the screen. *Performs some combos, then salutes. Loses Pats her left hand on her arm cannon, similarly to clapping. Trivia *Samus is one of the veterans whose moveset has drastically changed, especially her special moves. *If Kirby copies Samus' ability. He is only able to use the default weapon, Power Beam. Category:Metroid Series Characters Category:Females Category:Characters debuting in NES games Category:SSBGA Characters Category:Starters